Entwined
by PinkFairy23
Summary: Miss Fisher looks into a case of a wandering husband when people begin to die... Jack has a house guest and Miss Fisher begins to worry...
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on her loveseat was a woman no older than 21 who was chatting to Dot and sipping a cup of tea. The girl had very fine features which were perfectly framed by a short blonde bob and sparkling green eyes. As she rounded the couch she noticed a very large single diamond engagement ring and a gold wedding band. The girl had on a dark purple dress with several embellishments and an assortment of gold bangles up her right arm with clunked when she moved.

Miss Fisher wondered under what circumstances the young woman came to be sitting in her parlour.

She held out her hand to with a gracious smile.

"Miss Phryne Fisher"

"Mrs Good"

"What can I do for you Mrs Good?"

"Evangeline" the woman's face fell slightly, "It's my husband Miss Fisher."

Phryne could see where this was going. As much as she loved investigating murders, this was generally what she dealt with in her line of work. "I'm not positive, but I think he is having an affair." Dot's sharp intake of breath echoed in the room and Miss Fisher's expression softened as she reached out to take the woman's hand, "Evangeline", she really didn't look much older than Dot, and yet there was something very old about her. Her eyes resinated that she had been through a burden of some sort, a look which Jane occasionally carried.

Mrs Good squeezed the lady detective's hand and gave her an aching smile, trying her best to put on a brave face, "It's okay Miss Fisher, I just want to know."

She had agreed to help and with tears shining in her eyes Evangeline Good told Miss Fisher and Dot all about her wandering husband.

* * *

"Tea?"

"Thanks" he picked up the newspaper and sighed, at least it seemed no one had been murdered over night. Although newspapers didn't always get it right.

"Have you heard of the Octopus?" Jack looked up from his newspaper with a scowl.

"No, I didn't think so."

"Mr Green is taking us there tonight to see where all the money has gone."

Jack nodded and returned to his newspaper and accepted the toast which was also placed in front of him by a pair of reluctant hands.

The younger man mistook Jacks frown, as he sat opposite him, "I should be out of your hair in the next week or so." Jack looked up over his newspaper at the man sitting opposite him looking quite flustered, "anyway I must be going, works calling, see you later Jack."

Jack nodded in acceptance of the greeting and finished his tea with a slight frown on his face lost in deep thought.

* * *

_"Urrrhg, not sure about this new cocktail Henry" _

_"The secret ingredient is vodka" _

_"You know I despise vodka" _

_"So I do, sorry love" she scowled at the man sitting opposite her but continued to sip her drink anyway. _

* * *

"Dot, you remember Evangeline Good?"

"Yes Miss" Dot wasn't going to forget her in a hurry. She was the same age as Dot, married and well on her way to becoming a lady.

"I have followed her husband for the past three days and nothing." She flopped into Dots bed and Dot put the scarf she was knitting for Hugh into her lap.

"So he isn't cheating?" Dot felt a flush of relief for the Evangeline Good, she didn't even want to imagine what it would feel like to have Hugh cheat on her and they weren't even married.

"Well I don't know about that Dot" There was defiantly something off, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was just yet. "I think he is up to something Dot, but I'm not sure it involves another woman." Dot blushed at this. "I don't think it's anything sexual at all Dot." She bit her lip and a small frown crossed her face, "I just can't put my finger on what exactly he_ is_ doing."

They sat in silence as the thought of Mr Good and his secret activities jumbled up their minds. Mr Good it seemed went to work at 8.30 am every morning and was home no later than 6 pm each night. He ate lunch in different venues with different people each day, which, although not unusual, felt very wrong. He looked nervous the whole time he was out and when she had watched him yesterday afternoon he had checked over his shoulder at least 4 times before entering the café, his face was drenched with sweat although only 1 block from his office.

Yesterday she had seen him handing over a large envelope to a man in a dark grey suit before he had left quickly and she had lost him in the bustle. All this considered, she was yet to spot even one woman who wasn't his receptionist paying even the smallest amount of attention to him. He was an average looking man and it appeared to her that his money was his best quality. Which also made her ponder how a woman such as Evangeline had ended up married to him. That however was not her job, her job was to find out if Mr Good was cheating on Evangeline and so far she didn't have a definite answer. She made a mental note to engage with him tomorrow, perhaps he needed a woman to make the first move.

"Why can't everyone's love lives be as beautiful as yours Dot?" She was partly talking about Evangeline and partly about her own love life. She had shut her eyes and pulled Dots pillow from beneath her head and pulled it into a tight hug with a sigh. Dot was slightly startled by the sudden change in the conversation, but decided to put it down to Evangeline's wondering husband.

"I'm not sure Miss." Dot wanted to say that her and Hugh were far from perfect, but she knew Miss Fisher wasn't really listening, she was lost in thought.

"How is Hugh anyway?

"He's wonderful Miss."

"Good Dot," she sat up on the bed crossing her legs and shoving the pillow into her lap, "let's have him over for dinner sometime this week"

"Yes Miss." She spoke carefully, fiddling with the wool in her lap, taking Miss Fishers smile as a good sign, "Maybe we could ask the Inspector too?"

She tilted her dipped and her eyes were wicked, "Secret crush on your fiancés boss?"

Dot was mortified; her eyes were wide as she almost yelled, "No! I just…" She was saved by the stream of laughter pouring from Miss Fisher as her pillow was promptly thrown at her.


	2. Chapter 2

_"__You" her eyes widened in fear as she tried to sit up in her bed, but the dizziness that she had felt all afternoon prevented her from doing anything of real purpose. _

_"__You evil woman. How could you let him," the woman in bed chocked slightly as she spoken to "let them get away with that?" _

_"__I, I… I" her throat was closing over and she felt like she couldn't breathe. _

_"__NO" the knife thrust into her chest, and again and again for good measure._

_A quiet panting was all that could be heard as the knife was dropped onto the carpet and the bedroom door clicked shut. _

* * *

**"****What?" Surely that wasn't true? **

**"****Why? Looks like it was true after all. **

**"****No you're right… I will be there soon." Phryne Fisher put on the hat she had just pulled off her head and practically ran to her motorcar. **

* * *

**"****Tell me Inspector, why is it that there is currently a pregnant woman in your cells." She didn't know if Evangeline was actually pregnant, but it seemed like a fast way to guilt Jack into letting her see the young woman. **

**"****Miss Fisher, how nice to see you too." He gave her a smile, he was no longer surprised when she burst unannounced into his office. "If you weren't so impatient, you might note that your client, Mrs Good?" she nodded in spite of herself, "is currently in an interview room with a cup of tea and Constable Collins, who I am assured has a sympathetic ear." **

**She bit her lip and sat opposite him. He took this to be his apology and picked up his tea cup resuming his afternoon tea. He waited a minute, taking his time to eat his gingernut before telling her what she so desperately wanted to know. **

**"****A body was found late last night and we simply have some questions for Mrs Good." **

**"****And" **

**"****I'm not sure, as I said she is with Collins." He turned back to his biscuits which he had to admit were some of Miss Williams best and a personal favourite of his.**

**Phryne wondered what point there was to having a police Inspector as a lover if he wouldn't even let her sit in on interviews or give her even basic information. She also wondered why he hadn't already told her about the dead body or why he wasn't interviewing Mrs Good. Or why it was only Mrs Good in police custody, surely there were other suspects? She guessed he had good answers to these questions, which he most likely would not share with her without prompt. **

**His eyes didn't leave the papers he had now begun reading as he spoke, "Anything else I can help you with? Generally people wait out there to see their loved ones."**

**She fought back the retort that her loved one was sitting opposite and instead remained silent wondering just why Evangeline Good was being questioned. **

**She tried her luck with the most obvious question, "Who was murdered?" **

**"****Her mother- in – law" **

**"****And why isn't her husband being questioned?" He wasn't sure if she meant the dead or alive Mrs Good, but the answer was the same either way. **

**"****He will be." **

**She wondered if there was more to this but remained silent slightly worried by his air of non commitment, "Is something wrong Jack?" **

**"****Not at all Miss Fisher." Now he looked up to her, "just trying to enjoy my afternoon tea in peace." **

**She took this as her cue to shut up and leant back in her chair crossing her arms. She was almost certain that Mr Good was trading something for money, although ****_what _****she couldn't quite find out. She was supposed to be meeting with Evangeline Good that afternoon to tell her that no her husband is not cheating, when she had received a phone call asking her to come down to the station instead. She sat and watched as Jack finished (yet another!) biscuit with narrowed eyes, contemplating telling him exactly ****_why_**** she was working for Evangeline Good. Her mind however had different ideas and she was soon daydreaming about the man sitting opposite her. **She longed for his kisses. She hadn't been kissed by him for three days now and it bought upon her a deep ache which she longed to fulfil.

"Miss Fisher" she had that dreamy faraway look on her face and he wondered if he should just leave her to her thoughts. "Phryne" her eyes blinked into focus, "You may see Mrs Good now."

She walked wordlessly out of the room in search of Mrs Good wondering exactly why Jack was being so distant.

* * *

"Evangeline"

"Oh Miss Fisher, thank you for coming"

"Thank- you Hugh" She gave the Constable a smile as she lead Evangeline to a nearby café so she could explain exactly what had happened the night before.

"I went over for dinner as I usually do on Tuesdays, I stayed the night because it was very late and I haven't really anything to do today. I often stay, as I told the police, I don't like driving at night. Michael and I always go to dinner Tuesdays." She took a long sip of her tea looking concerned.

"I woke up this morning and went down stairs to find the police, I think they might have forgotten I stayed the night in the rush."

Miss Fisher nodded patiently,"Did you hear anything the night before? Was anything different?"

She had teared up and Miss Fisher reached out to grab her hand softly, "No" she gulped loudly, "Nothing, it was all normal and the police asked me so many questions. It could have been me, I could have been murdered" She began to openly cry at this.

When she had calmed down after some more tea and some kind words she continued with the questions.

"Did Mrs Good have any enemies that you know of?"

"Her and Henry fought constantly." She sniffled, "I just don't understand."

Jack had neglected to tell her exactly how Mrs Good had died, but by the colour of Hughs face she assumed it wasn't a simple gunshot. "Was your husband not with you last night?"

"No, I don't know where he was." She looked at the raven haired woman meaningfully, "That's why I wanted to see you today. He said he would come to dinner with us, but he never did." Her lip trembled and she had worked herself up again.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday morning and don't think I can take it Miss Fisher."

"Yes you can dear," she gave the young woman a warm smile, "I don't think your husband was having an affair at all." Evangeline wiped her eyes on a handkerchief and gave her a watery smile across the table, "Well at least that's some good news?"

She decided not to tell Evangeline Good what she thought her husband was really doing.

* * *

_Better late than never right?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Mrs Good had large amounts of poison in her system, but ultimately was stabbed to death, and then was stabbed several other times after she had died." Yesterday he had brushed her off, his house guest had taken him out to dinner, not that Miss Fisher knew that. As far as she knew Jack was tending to some form of important police business which he couldn't tell her about.

He rang her at 10.05 that morning knowing she wouldn't have yet had time to think about him brushing him off the night before. Dot had gotten her dressed in record time which was how she had come to be sitting across from his office at 10.30 am having only woken half an hour before. She hadn't mention the previous evening, but there was a quiet fire building in his eyes which he knew was dangerous.

"Two possible killers then?"

"Somebody obviously didn't like Mrs Good"

Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to make sure that she was well and truly dead. "Some kind of hate crime then?"

"I'd say so, pre meditated, the knife was found on the ground in the bedroom, no prints, they obviously knew what they were doing." She nodded absorbing the information as he went on, "The front door was found open, there was no forced entry, although there was four other people home at the time."

"And no one heard anything?" she seriously doubted this. Living in a large house had taught her that somebody always knew what was going on. A thought she quickly pushed to the back of her mind as she pulled at the scarf around her neck impatiently.

"Apparently not, although there is a possibility she was un conscious when she was murdered." Miss Fisher raised her eyebrow, somebody really did not like Mrs Good. Evangeline had told her that her and her husband Mr Good had fought constantly and she wondered if there was more to this than the girl knew.

"Or everyone is lying." She gave him a pointed look and he wondered if she knew he was lying about last night.

He nodded in agreement before placing the report back on his desk. She still hadn't told him why she was working for the younger Mrs Good, but he couldn't help but feel it was somehow related.

"Have you been able to interview Mr Good yet?"

"The elder yes" he passed her the file containing the interview notes. "He was at home at the time of the murder, in the room next door, said he took a sleeping pill as he does every night and didn't hear a thing." She looked up at him, a very convenient story, although they usually were "he found Mrs Good and phoned the police the next morning when he realised she was dead."

A small frown had crept onto her face as she flicked through the pages making her look especially beautiful in a concentrated type of way.

"What are you doing tonight?"

This was a very forward question from Jack Robinson and she looked up from the pages, "Nothing" her eyes however told a different story, "Are _you_ up to anything?"

He cleared his throat at the implication and the sudden change of mood in the room, "I don't think so?"

"10.30 should be late enough" she looked at him meaningfully, "I will be waiting."

* * *

"Hugh!" She had spent the remainder of the day following Mr Good to his lunch date where he was carrying an especially small package today and trying to work out the best way to take a look in this brown wrapping paper which was driving her crazy. She had left the station promptly after reading the file on the elder Mrs Good and deciding she had nothing to add to the investigation at this stage.

"Ah Good evening Miss Fisher"

"Is the Inspector there?"

"Yes Miss"

"Could I speak to him?" her voice was especially sweet and Hugh wondered what she wanted from the Inspector before blushing and rushing off to find him.

Jack sat down in his chair and looked at the phone, he could only think of two reasons why Miss Fisher would be calling him this late at night. "Hello Jack"

"Miss Fisher." He was glad she had remembered he was working, he could only imagine what would have happened if she had rung his house.

"Jack" her tone very clearly suggested why he had called, she wasn't in danger, which meant only one thing. "I said 10.30" she had left a dinner party early to meet him and was disappointed when he didn't arrive.

He was glad the call had been transferred to his office. "I got caught up" he had too, sometimes being a Detective Inspector had its downfalls, including forgetting a previously arranged rendezvous with your lover.

"I want you to be caught up in me. I am waiting Jack"

He shut his eyes, a very vivid image of her had crossed him brain as she spoke again, "You have a key, I suggest you use it. I will be in bed."

He never got that far though as the phone rang again as he hung it up and called for Collins to get his hat there had been another murder.

* * *

Or not, he thought with a sigh as he read the suicide note pinned to the chair with a heavy frown. But by the time they had looked over the scene to confirm suicide and had the body taken away it was well after 2 and he really did not like intruding on her that late at night, even though she swore she didn't mind. With a heavy sigh he allowed Collins to drop him home where he fell into an uneasy sleep dreading seeing Miss Fisher in the morning.


End file.
